Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{12})(9^{11})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{12})(9^{11}) = 9^{12+11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{12})(9^{11})} = 9^{23}} $